Weasy Fly Allen
"ohohohoho I WANT TO BE lasagne" or " I taste like ice cream, you want to try?" chucks face at captain Background Like all original Weases, Weasy Fly was created when young Weasy tried to fix herself with a machine that could change anyone's appearance, now in the DO NOT ENTER DOOR, and accidentally cloned herself. Fly was a normal Weasy until her love of science got too much and she started to change into the Fly we know. She was the first Weasy to start to look different to Weasy who they were all cloned from, starting to get curls in her hair. Weasy Gold is considered to be her identical twins, as after all of the Weases D.N.A changed and they became their own species, Fly and Gold still have the exact same D.N.A as each other. The reason why Fly and Gold don't look the same, is because Fly performs so many experiments on herself. She is the founder of Weasy Fly Industries. Herself and other people do research and experiments in this facility. Her three biggest experiments created/ made at the industry were the Treasys in 2000, and the ABC123 experiments in 2001, and the Elementalist Experiments in 2028. When she was helping Weasy with some science experiments, she met a ∑mareatian called Ogie. She and Ogie became good friends, and started to date in 2009. They married in 2016 and had two children, twins , both of which are boys. They are called Ogie Jr. (It is customary to call your first child your own name or your partner's name if your an ∑mareatian) and Aaron. She has survived 3 givings, giving her intelligence each time. She has always been clever but after her first giving, she started to go crazy. They other givings just made her more crazy because she is becoming too clever. Like her twin she was supposed to have her fourth giving a month ago, but Weasy Fly is somehow suppressing the giving. This makes her a lot less powerful than normal and a little bit less crazy (THIS IS A GOOD TIME TO MAKE DEALS WITH HER!!!!). She also loves to break the fourth wall, and can blurt out spoilers at any time, be aware. She also finds torturing fun soo.... BE AWARE, #R.I.PGwáena Appearances When she thinks the story's getting a bit dull. Family Weasy Fly is a part of the royal Rebecca Family, but only by marriage. Fly married to Ogie, making Lia and Weasy her sisters in Law and Crowley and Phillip brothers in Law. Louise and Stev are Ogies parents so they're her mother and father in Law. She had two biological children one of which was killed by Lia, and the other was 'frozen' and sent away (later lost), to be safer. Recently it has been found out that Aaron was the missing son. She counts the ABC123 Experiments as her children so Red 5 and Indigo 9 are her sons, Weasy Green, Fuchsia and Jelly Bean are her daughters and Shell 8 is her youngest child. She also secretly 'adopted' (... kidnapped) two children from ∑mareates in 2039, Judoc and Ragnarr. ABC123 Experiments In 2001 as a back up, young Weasy Fly decided she needed to clone the original Weasy so the Weases could have a good leader in the future. She started off by making 26 SHELLs to put modified D.N.A in, (A SHELL is a shell of a body). She put No. 6 and 7 SHELL on standby in the same year to make sure the shell would be in the best conditions for main event of cloning Weasy. Over the next few years leading to 2029, experiments no. 1,2,3 and 4 all failed. In 2029 experiment no. 5 had worked using Weasy Jr.s D.N.A. This experiment was later called Red 5. Weasy Fly then was so happy a year later she took SHELL no.6 out of standby and got it ready for modifying.Just as she placed no.6 down with Ogies D.N.A in it, so she could write down what time the experiment was launched, it exploded into her face spraying blood everywhere. This was later named Weasy Fuchsia. She then realized that Red 5 was a fail experiment. He didn't react to anything and his appearance was wrong. TIME TO START AGAIN! Later in 2031 she finally remembered why she was doing these experiments. Weasy was going to die soon, and Fly didn't want Weasy Jr. to become the leader of Weasyworld. She was going to clone Weasy so the clone would be the ruler of Weasyworld instead of Weasy Jr. She then got SHELL no.7 and slowly day by day added D.N.A and basic information that the clone would use in later life, eg. how to eat lasagna. After a long period of time it was ready, Fly just had to go and kidnap some people to show the final launch of the experiment. However Ogie sneaked in at started the launch early, he then gave the new life free will and told her that she could do whatever she wanted. This experiment was later officially named Green 7, but is referred to as Weasy Green. After getting really bored after about 40 odd years of being crazily eating things and doing random experiments on whatever she could find, Weasy Fly decided she would use one of the 19 SHELLs she had left to make another experiment. It didn't take long for the SHELL to be ready for D.N.A, Fly then went on to remove organs of a living person to get the ingredients she needed, the poor thing called Gwáena was still alive at the end if it all but Fly was hungry... She then quickly modified the D.N.A and put it in SHELL no.8. She then realized that if the experiment was going to work she needed to find the Daws Team. She then sent the test tube, with the experiment inside, to Edgar Swashbuckle's ship using Ogiemail, the fastest means for sending stuff by space travel. Fly then traveled to the ship to look for the SHELL because it needed to be broken to start the D.N.A mixing with the empty SHELL. When she got there the SHELL was going by the name Shell'', silly thing must of got confused. ''Weasy Fly then wrote down the date Shell was launched and decaled the Double Daws Team Experiment officially started. She launched SHELL no. 9 as a joke for herself, using the D.N.A of a famous Baldrethian in 2089. She has two experiment getting ready to launch, SHELL no. 10 and 11. Treasys Treasys were made by Fly in 2000, the same year she was made by Weasy. She only made 200 but they escaped into the surrounding forest of Weasy Fly Industries. They lived in some of the forests in Weasyworld until it exploded in 2030. They live on Weasyworld II now. Weasy Fly was good back then, but people still got angry at the existence of the Treasys, until Weasyworld exploded the Treasys and Weases didn't get along and they were always fighting. Now they live in peace on Weasyworld II. Elementalist Experiments In 2038, when she was ten, Weasy Jr. realized that she hadn't developed the same powers as other Weases her age. This was due to her being only half Weasy. Because of this she went to Weasy Fly for powers. In 2039 she kidnapped three children from ∑mareates, Judoc, Ragnarr and Hákon, whilst she was on the planet as a refugee. With these three children at her disposal, she started using her prototype enhancements on them. When only one of the children died she allowed Weasy Jr. to start taking the treatment herself. Red 5 also under went the modification, to become more like Weasy Jr., but Fly made him have fire abilities to be opposite her. Weasy Jr. and Red 5 both got the finished product/ best version of the treatment, so they got really good results, and little side-effects. Whilst Jr. was getting used to her new water elemental abilities, Ragnarr made fun of Jr. Jones for having no natural ability, even though she was the hero Weasy's child. This sadded Weasy Jr. so she reported the incident to Fly, and THIS I DID NOT END WELL! Lets just say Ragnarr wished we could say #RIPRAGNARR.... Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Rebecca Family Category:Weases